BlackDragon41's Gift
by QueenCelina33
Summary: BlackDragon41 is a normal Minecraftian who loves to write. Well, she had recently reached 60 chapters on one of her stories, and a certain someone had come with a message for her from one of her friends. This is just a little gift for my friend, BlackDragon41, to congratulate her on one of her stories.


**_Author's Note: Hey, Guys, I'm back with a short little story I thought I would do for a friend on mine named BlackDragon41. She recently reached 60 chapters on her first Minecraft FanFic, so I just wanted to do something special for her. This story is for you, BD. Enjoy :3_**

**BlackDragon41's Gift**

The sun hung high overhead in the bright Minecraftia sky as a lone Minecraftian sat in the thick grasses of the plains. A light breeze blew through the air and fluffy white clouds floated overhead. The grasslands of the blocky world were serene and nearly silent. The leaves of oak, birch, and dark oak trees swished lightly in the breeze, as did the tall grass below. Bright colored Poppies, Dandelions, Tulips, Sunflowers, Peonies, Daisies, Alliums, and Azure Bluets danced in the sunlight, their beautiful and rich colors bringing life to a quiet land. Pigs and Cows walked along, their hoofed feet leaving marks on the soft grass they trailed upon. The whole land seemed mysterious yet serene at the same time.

Right in the middle of these fields sat a young Minecraftian. She had fair skin, bright blue eyes, and brunette hair framing a beautiful face. She wore a cyan shirt, an indigo skirt with matching pants, and gray shoes. A blank book lay in one hand, while a feather was held in the other. Several papers, ink sacs, books, and an Ender Pearl lay at her side. The Minecraftian sighed as she tapped the feather on the snow white colored paper, leaving small splotches of ink.

The female sitting in the grass was a young woman known as BlackDragon41. She seemed like your average female player, but she was much more than that. BlackDragon, or BD, was a young female who was part of a large group of Minecrafters and Minecraftians who formed a group called Minecraftia's FanFiction. It was a group where players of all kinds wrote their own stories, some about themselves and their friends, some about famous Minecrafters and Minecraftians. The stories were wildly popular, and the group was becoming larger with each player who joined. BlackDragon was special because not only was she one of the best writers of the group, but she had the record for the longest Minecraft story in the whole group. At a length of 60 chapters, 728 reviews, 101 favorites, and 108 follows, her story, "Hero's Bane" had become famous among many of the Minecrafters and Minecraftians of the blocky land.

The story revolved around the famous player, Steve Minecart finding what he believed to be the land of his dreams only to discover that it is haunted by the legendary Herobrine, the most feared and powerful being in the land. As Steve goes into the cursed land, he discovers a dark and tortured history about the old hero, and changes his mission, all while trying to escape the ancient being's wrath.

BD grunted in frustration as she stared blankly at the paper in front of her. She had just recently finished another chapter of, "Hero's Bane," and she was having a bit of writer's block on the next chapter. The last chapter had contained some very shocking and suspenseful parts, and BlackDragon had announced several different things in her last note. Now, she was trying to begin on her next chapter, but of course, writer's block had crept up on her.

The young writer stared impassively at the paper in her lap. She growled out of frustration and tossed her feather down to the side. "Ugh, Notch darn it!" she said, anger beginning to take her over. "I can't think of anything! Darn you, writer's block! Argh!" BlackDragon threw her arms up in the air and furrowed her brows. This case of writer's block was one of the worst she had had in quite a while. Usually, when it came to, "Hero's Bane," the writer had no trouble with writing the chapters and putting her thoughts down on paper. Normally, it was no problem. But, after that last shocking chapter, the Minecraftian was completely lost on how to start her next chapter.

BD put one hand on her chin and tapped it out of annoyance. She sighed as she sat there in the grass, unsure of what to do. "C'mon, BlackDragon, think," she muttered out loud. "You're 60 chapters into the story, you just revealed some surprises, and you need to get the next chapter done soon. But where do I start?" BlackDragon sighed once again, her rage beginning to die down. The writer looked at all of the papers around her. The sheets lying by her legs were all of the previous chapter's of, "Hero's Bane." They were also copies of the reviews she had gotten for her story that she had worked so hard on.

The female sighed as she looked at all of the sheets of paper around her. It had been nearly a year since the Minecraftian had first begun her FanFic about 2 of the most legendary Minecrafters in all of the land. She could never even believe that her first Minecraft story, one that she had never planned to write and work on for so long, had come such a long way. And many people loved it. That was definitely evident from the many reviews.

There were so many people who had followed this story since its very beginnings: PurpleCat54, InfinityGuardian, Spazington36, Mocro, ArchertheWarlock, and many others. There were some who hadn't followed the story for too long, but they still loved the plot and followed the story: QueenCelina33, VodkaWarrior, PinkyPops12, and so many others. People loved the story that BlackDragon had worked so hard to create and keep going for so long. But now, she was stuck, and it made the writer feel bad.

BlackDragon crossed her legs and said, "What's the point right now? That last chapter was pretty intense, and I don't think that I can write anymore right now." He looked down at the papers laid on the ground. "Maybe I shou—"

"Eeep!"

The young Minecraftian suddenly whipped her head around as a yelp and the sound of leaves rustling came from behind her. Her blue eyes darted to a large oak tree behind her. BlackDragon instantly hopped to her feet and turned on her heels, drawing her 2 Diamond swords from her sheathe on her back. The writer watched as the bright green leaves of the large tree shook and moved. Someone was obviously watching her, and whoever it was must've fallen in the tree. "Who's there," BD said in a courageous tone. "Show yourself."

The leaves shook and the female could see small flashes of violet and cyan in the green blocking her vision. BlackDragon suddenly heard someone muttering. "Stupid… Notch darned branches… Argh! Notch darn it! Urgh! C'mon…"

The writer raised a brow at the voice coming from the tree. The voice sounded… strange and inhuman. It was deep, dark, resonate, and brave, yet silky and smooth all at the same time. The voice even seemed to echo as the being that it belonged to spoke. BlackDragon watched the leaves rustle for a bit more, before narrowing her eyes as the person in the tree began to struggle and curse. "Whoever you are," she started, keeping a brave stance. "Come out of that tree and face me like a Minecrafter. If you want to fight—"

The Minecraftian was interrupted by a sudden yelp and a flutter of leaves as the being fell from the tree. The Minecrafter that had been in the tree hit the ground with a loud thud and rolled onto his side with a pained groan. The man before BD had shoulder length brown hair, light skin, and a red lightning bolt shaped scar on his face. Her eyes widened when she saw that he was wearing a cyan shirt, violet jeans, and gray slip on shoes. The man had his eyes closed, but BD was sure she saw something glowing under his eyelids. BlackDragon slowly walked towards the pained Minecrafter, the soft sounds of her feet meeting grass following her.

Once she was within a foot of the being, the writer lowered her swords to her sides and tilted her head to the side. The man on the ground winced and held a hand on his cheek. He must've hit his face when he fell. BlackDragon watched the man grimace in pain for a few moments, before she reluctantly asked, "Are you okay?"

The being turned to face her, and he slowly opened his eyes. BlackDragon nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the man's eyes were glowing white. Her breathing quickened and she could hear her heart racing. She was literally standing right in front of the one and only Herobrinious Hunter Aetherian Jacob Diamond Persson. She was standing next to the legendary Herobrine. Herobrine was an old Minecraftian legend, a fabled being who took people's lives and was evil to the core. Herobrine was the leader of the mobs and the great ruler of the Nether and the End. Only a few people know his true story and why he was evil and took the lives of innocent people. One of those people happened to be BlackDragon's friend, QueenCelina33.

As the Nether Prince looked up at the sky blue orbs with his white ones, BD found herself beginning to shake. She quickly sheathed her swords and visibly shook in place. "He… Hero… Herobrine," she stuttered out. BlackDragon knew that the Nether Prince wasn't completely evil, like most said, he was, but for some reason, she found herself trembling in the being's presence.

Herobrine groaned as he propped himself up on shaky arms, still sore from the fall. The white eyed being had been caught off guard when a gust of wind had blown through the trees. This caused him to fall and get stuck in the tree's branches, until he wrestled himself out and fell to the ground. Herobrine slowly nodded and said, "I'm alright. Just a small fall is all." He reached a hand out to the Minecraftian standing above him. "Can you help me up?"

BlackDragon kept her hands at her sides for a few moments, still hesitant about being in Herobrine's presence. Then, she reached a hand down and let the immortal grab it. A chill ran through her arm as soon as Herobrine grabbed her hand, and the writer instantly shivered from the freezing touch. Using what strength she had in her arm, BlackDragon hauled Herobrine to his feet, holding onto his hand so he could regain his balance. "Herobrine," she said, fear still evident in her voice. "What are you doing here, your Highness?"

Herobrine turned his expression into a passive one as he saw the Minecraftian shivering. She was obviously getting that strange feeling that most people did in his powerful presence that made them scared. The Nether Prince dusted himself off and said, "BlackDragon, there is no need to be afraid. I am not going to hurt you. I would never hurt someone like you. You've done no harm to me."

BD gasped when the man said her name. "How do you know my name?"

"A friend of yours told me about you," the Lord of the Mobs replied, a hand on his hip. "I thank you for helping me get up. Anyway, there's a reason why I was watching you. I was waiting for the right moment so I could come out of that tree without scaring you. Unfortunately, the wind blew and I was off guard and I fell."

"But, is there a reason why you're here, Great and Powerful One?"

Herobrine sighed. "BlackDragon, there is no need to address me by such titles. You may call me Herobrine or Brine." He watched the writer nod before continuing. "I have come here at the request of my friend Celina. You may know her as QueenCelina33."

BlackDragon's ears perked up as soon as she heard the name of her friend in the FanFic group. She had met Celina not too long ago, back when Celina had first gotten her account and the two had become friends over a simple interest in the past of Herobrine. She also knew from a few messages that Herobrine and Celina were friends. BlackDragon nodded her head. "Yeah, I know Celina. What did she send you here for?"

Herobrine said, "Celina had been meaning to send these to you." Herobrine pulled out a small letter from his inventory, along with a small box. Herobrine let a soft grin emerge on his face. "She and I made some small gifts for you. Celina's gift is in this box."

BlackDragon moved her gaze to the box, to the Nether Prince, then back to the box. The writer knew that Herobrine wasn't a demon, just misunderstood. But his powerful presence still made her a bit uneasy. Slowly, she reached a hand out and took the box from the man's hand. BlackDragon held the small envelope and the box in her blocky hand. The box was the same color as an Emerald and had a blue bow on top. The letter had her name written in Lime Green dye. BlackDragon looked back up to Herobrine. "You said you had a gift for me as well," she asked, the uneasy feeling going away.

The Nether Prince said, "Oh, right. I had made something for you as well." He reached into his inventory and pulled out something. Herobrine watched the writer's eyes widen at his gift. The object in Herobrine's hands was a sculpture, less than a block wide. The sculpture of the Ender Dragon, who was Herobrine's pet. The sculpture was carved in so much detail, from the spikes on the tail, to the scales on the wings, to the bright purple eyes. Herobrine handed the small statue to BlackDragon, watching as the other carefully took it into her arms. "This is a gift I made for you," the Nether Prince said nicely. "I heard from Celina that you like dragons, so I thought I would make you one."

The writer looked at Herobrine in awe, then moved her gaze to the statue. It was beautiful, and it was better than anything she could've made. BlackDragon looked at Herobrine, then smiled and said, "This is amazing, Herobrine. It's just got so much detail. How did you make this?"

Herobrine grinned and chuckled, "I know how to sculpt from my older brother. I learned more than a few tricks from him."

BlackDragon smiled at the Nether Prince. "Thank you, Herobrine," she said softly. "This is beautiful. But why did you make me this? I haven't made anything or done anything for you."

The white eyed being pointed to the note the writer held in her hand. "Celina's message to you should explain everything. She would've delivered this to you herself, but she was busy back at Creatoria. And, I felt more comfortable giving my gift to you in person. Celina has told me quite a lot about you and she has read me a few of your stories." Herobrine put a hand on BD's shoulder. "You use very amazing detail and very strong words in you writing. I can see you becoming a famous author one day." The man took a step back from the Minecraftian, watching her awe stricken expression. "I have to leave now. I must get back to Creatoria before Celina is finished with her meeting in the kingdom. I would like to surprise her by showing that I already brought you your gifts. She had wanted me to bring them to you tomorrow."

BlackDragon watched the Nether Prince take a step back, a soft grin emerging beneath his bright white eyes. She looked over Herobrine, taking in every little detail; from his long brown hair and scar on his face, to the plain looking clothes, to the bright white eyes that shone on his face. Now that the writer thought of it, he didn't really look like the king of the Nether, but more like a normal Minecrafter. BlackDragon smiled at the man and said, "Well, thank you once again for the gift, Herobrine. It's very beautiful. And, I'm honored to be able to speak with you."

The Lord of the Mobs held up a hand. "It is no trouble. If you wish to speak to me once again, just call for me. I would love to speak with you more." He turned on his heels and said, "Goodbye, BlackDragon." And with that, Herobrine walked off in the direction of Celina's castle.

BlackDragon watched the Nether Prince walk away and she waved to him, balancing her Ender Dragon Sculpture in one hand. "Goodbye, Herobrine! Thank you!" The writer watched the man for a few more moments, before she sat down and set her sculpture on the ground. She took the envelope from Celina and slit it open. Inside was a letter written in Emerald colored dye, that read:

_ "Dear BlackDragon41,_

_ I just wanted to write you a letter and congratulate you on reaching 60 chapters on, 'Hero's Bane.' I haven't been following you story for as long as most of your other readers, but I've still been following it for a while. You've come so far in the story, and I could never imagine anyone else, including myself, to be able to match your writing skills. I also wanted to thank you for all of the help and support you have given me on my stories. I really needed the help, and you're a good friend._

_ Sincerely, _

_ QueenCelina33._

_ P.S. I hope you like the gift I made for you. :3"_

BlackDragon smiled at the letter from her friend. Celina had given her a lot of motivation on her stories and she always left reviews for every single one of her chapters. She was a good friend. Turning her gaze to the small box, the writer pulled the lid off… and her eyes widened at the gift in the green box. Inside, laid a small stand with 2 tiny statues on top of it. Upon taking the statues into her hands, BlackDragon noticed one figure had black hair, a yellow crown with a magenta gem, a magenta shirt with yellow ribbons and a Diamond design, a yellow belt, and an indigo skirt. The other figure was dressed just like the writer. The statues were of BlackDragon and Celina.

The Minecraftian sighed and smiled at the 2 little statues. She walked back over to where she had all of her papers and her books. BlackDragon couldn't help but grin as she looked at the gift once again. "Thank you, Celina," she whispered. "Thanks for all of your support." Putting the gift in her inventory, BlackDragon took the blank book and feather in her hand. That was enough resting time for now; time to get writing.

_**Author's Note: Congrats on getting to 60 chapters in, "Hero's Bane, BD. Your story had come a long way, and I can't believe it. I don't think I could ever match you skill or motivation to keep a story going on this long. Congrats and thank you for the support you have given me through my story. Keep on writing great stories, girl. :3**_


End file.
